Impossible
by Jesseh Beth
Summary: [ONESHOT.] What if Alice had a vision of Bella and Edward together before Bella even existed? How would Edward react when he saw it through her mind? [First fanfic, beware.]


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Romeo and Juliet, again. This had to be the tenth or eleventh time I'd seen this performance in a decade; not too exciting. My entire family had this play memorized, and yet, for some unknown reason, Alice demanded that I escort her to this 'new viewing'. It was supposed to be different; the redundance was more than a little disappointing. I felt my eyes wandering away from the two monotoned actors in front of me, to the audience watching the play intently. They were good actors, for humans.

Their minds, unlike their eyes, were everywhere but the play in front of us all.

_This song is rad...If I was a rich girl, nanananananananana..._

I suppressed a shudder at the song that particular individual was so infatuated with, then allowed my mind to wander once again.

_What did I forget to do today? Oh, shoot... Marge's going to kill me..._

_...Did I leave the stove on?_

I snickered quietly. Alice raised a brow at me_. What is it?_ I shook my head slightly, refusing to answer her thoughts.

_Would you look at that guy over there... Wow, he's hott. And mm, look at that build... I'd kill for a guy like that._

My jaw clenched from the effort I was using to not get up and walk outside of the theater that exact moment. This particular lusty teenager has had her mind set on one thing for far too long now—me.

Humans these days—or ANY day, for that matter—just don't understand.

I didn't need anyone besides my family and myself, of that I was completely certain. I was just fine on my own, and I certaintly wouldn't want to subject myself to someone as petty as the humans I've experienced in my lifetime. They all seem to want one thing; hearing about it day after day can get tiring, you know.

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl-irl-irl-irl..._

I tensed again in my seat, pinching my nose and shutting my eyes. I was going to go mad, and then I was going to kill Alice for putting me up to this. Jasper would then kill me, of course, at least then I wouldn't have to endure the torment of a petty mind any longer.

A few moments passed; I turned my eyes back to the play in front of me with a soft sigh. I tried to get involved in the acting, I really did. But I was distracted. You could compare it to trying to hear someone talk quietly to you from across a room full of people talking obnoxiously. Throw in a lustful teenage female thinking of doing explicit things to you and a forgetful old man and you've got yourself a party.

A real, mind-blowing, makes-you-want-to-go-on-a-killing-rampage-party... I had to work hard to not give into the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose again; I had to try harder to blend in. Alice kept glancing at me, confused by the mixed emotions playing across my face. I grimaced at her, her reply was a knowing giggle. I relaxed.

After another mind-numbing hour of pure torture full of thoughts and bad acting, the unpredictable happened.

Alice's rambling thoughts were put to a halt, her eyes glazed over. Various images ran through my mind before her other sense finally decided what image it wanted to depict into her—and consequently my—mind.

It was a confusing sight at first, two figures were laying together in a vast meadow; they were lying in eachother's arms, but their faces couldn't be seen. The sun was shining, and the male figure was glowing—a vampire, I presumed. The female, however, was very much human.

Then the scene altered, and the faces became visible. I felt a shock course through me. Of the two individuals, the vampire held a shocking resemblance to me. So shocking, in fact, that only a fool would think the two a separate person. At that moment, I wished I was a fool.

The thing that shocked me even more than seeing myself in the vision was the girl. The girl was _human, _first of all. She had flowing, brown hair that tinted red in the sun and chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to go on for myself. A slight blush tinted her cheeks and she leaned closer to the vision-me. I didn't understand; what brought all this on? It was impossible.

I didn't relate to humans. No, I didn't WANT to relate to humans. I didn't need them. I hardly needed my family, I was content with myself, and my family.

The vision ended with the girl leaning towards 'me', as if to plant a soft kiss on my lips. The play that I had long since forgotten faded back into my vision. Ironically, Romeo and Juliet were locked in a kiss. Not caring about being noticed for the moment, I turned to stare at Alice.

Her eyebrows were raised, she didn't understand either. _...That was odd. _I rolled my eyes at her obvious thought, she glared in response. Maybe it wasn't meant for me, afterall. I shrugged with indifference. Alice's visions didn't always come true, I was holding on to that fact with dear life; much like Rosalie would hold on to human past, or Emmett a victory against one of his siblings.

This vision would never come true, it was impossible; of that much I was certain.

I tried once again to ignore the thoughts of those around me—including myself—and let my eyes rest on the monotonous play in front of me once again.

* * *

Well, there's my first shot at a fanfic. I hope you found it at least somewhat decent:) 


End file.
